Is it too late?
by ViperineVampire
Summary: [Modern day setting] Sesshomaru cheats on kagome, treating her callously, and she leaves him. When he realize he loves her, will he be able to win her with inuyasha, kouga, hiten and naraku in the way? and what? bankotsu too? Rating will change in future
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.

A/N: Hey, this is my first attempt at an inuyasha fic, hope ya all enjoy…

Fic done by:

Normal Pov

Technically, the trophy wife and the rich aristocrat have absolutely no love lost between them. The practical minds of both parties are conjoined only by the blatant fact that their marriage is co-beneficial. The sacred vows of eternal love evolved to something superficial as words of promise became empty words that fell onto deaf ears. Fake smiles of love plastered on the 'couples' faces and the misinterpreted sparkle of everlasting love and affection brought about cheers of joys at the union of the model couple of the century. As the very last of the numerous guests is ushered out, the 'loving' couple's faces immediately schooled back into the usual cold, calculating expression.

Ah… what a perfect scenario of the union of the materialistic couple. It would be pretty much unbelievable otherwise.

As we all know, the interference of irony can even make the impossible, possible. It would not be in the least astonishing that it could make the unbelievable, believable.

Wiping her face clean of perspiration with perfectly manicured hands, Kagome dusted imaginary lint off her sundress; her face schooled into an expression of serenity, exuding grace like no other. Her unimpeachable appearance kept her anxiety and excitement exceptionally well hidden.

Kagome's heart was thumping loudly, the sound almost resonating in her ears. It was almost 6 months since she left. She missed him to the extent that she felt like she would just die if she did not see him. Being a top model, Kagome had to travel extensively. That, was one of the prospects of being a top model she used to love. It was only after she realized she had been falling for the cold, stoic and devilishly gorgeous hunk of a businessman. The love of her life was called Sesshomaru.

Kagome still remembered the day she married to him. Oh how she used to hate the marriage. She never did love Sesshomaru then. In fact, she used to hate him with a heated passion that could rival the burning flames of hell and make the devil cower in hear of its ferocity. She always thought him as a heartless jerk, a sadistic bastard, a man that possessed such menace that it disgusted her. She thought him as the origin of every horrible thing in life. He quenched her fiery spirit ruthlessly with threats that could shame the most malevolent and scheming man alive. He controlled her using every trick in the book, whipping her with hurtful comments almost every minute of her life. But no matter how he tried, he could not seem to break her.

Those were dark times when Kagome, one of the most empathetic, kind and pure being, cursed and swear at his existence. She did not know how she managed to fall in love with him with his cruelty and all. Though, it was most probably due to the way he treated sweet little Rin. Though his stoic façade never faded, she could see the love shining in his eyes when he looked at his little angel, see the gentleness he teemed with when talking to her, see that he did everything he could in exchange for her well-being, her future. It was then did she start to fall asleep whispering 'good nights' with love in her eyes, instead of burning hatred or absolute coldness.

It was two years since their marriage. He seemed to care for her gradually as time passed. The hurtful remarks that were now non-existent, the softening of his golden orbs and the way he relaxed around her gave her hope that maybe he did love her. Eyes brightening at the up-lifting track of thoughts, she silently unlocked the back gate and it opened without so much of a creak

She was going to surprise him today with her early arrival. Or at least she hoped he would be surprised and hopefully delighted as well. Letting out a sigh of happiness, Kagome silently made her way towards the lavish bedroom. As she neared her destination, Kagome heard a long, guttural moan. Coming to the hasty conclusion that Sesshomaru had injured herself, she violently flung open the mahogany doors.

(A/N): I know I know… this scene is way typical right? But, I always wanted to write a story about this so yeah…

Kagome's Pov

To think I love that bastard… to think I thought HE LOVED ME! How… how could he do this to me… why…?

The sight of Sesshomaru and the… the WHORE on his bed rutting like dogs in heat was enough to make her gag. Worst still, they haven't even noticed me!

Oh god… I must be strong… I must NOT cry… ok… take a deep breathe… and let it all out.

'WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING SESSHOMARU!'

Oh… he finally came out of his lust-induced stupor… great, just bloody brilliant. Maybe he could tell me what he is fucking thinking right now.

Normal Pov

Kagome's violent outburst shocked Sesshomaru and his whore out of their throws of passion.

Jerking his head around, Sesshomaru found Kagome standing there, looking decidedly enraged.

'Greetings Kagome. Have you had a pleasant trip? I thought you weren't coming back until next month? Nevertheless, if you don't mind, I'm currently very busy right now. You would do me a great favor by inviting yourself out of the room.'

The frigid tone of his voice shook Kagome to her very core.

How could he be so heartless…? Does he not… love me at all? How… could he…

Tears streaming in a continuous flow, Kagome tried in vain to dispel the shaky note her voice took.

'What..? Sess… Sess, why..?'

'Do not question me woman. I was prepared for this day; it really is a pity you took so long to discover Kagura here. You were just as stupid as a thought. To think you thought I love you. Do not overestimate yourself bitch. The divorce papers are in my room in the second drawer. You just need to sign your name and you can pack whatever belongings you own and get your filthy self out of here. Oh, and one more thing, I will have ten million deposited into your bank account by tomorrow morning. I trust that is more than enough.'

Shocked at how menacing, how calculating the love of her life… no wait, the once love of her life sounded, Kagome felt her heart shattering with every word he said. Not wanting to disgrace herself by engaging into an entirely fruitless argument with the arrogant son of a bitch, Kagome took one last look at the adulterous couple, her face engraved with utter grief and despair, she whispered her last words to him before fleeing the scene.

A/N: I decided not to end it with a cliffhanger though I know this may lose me some readers… but it's ok… cause I really do not like cliffhangers when I read a fic… hehe… get's me too anxious… I'll try to avoid as many cliffhangers as I can but if you all want me to write the ening with a cliffhanger, do tell!


	2. Kagome's thoughts

A/N: This chapter is going to be very short and it sort of ended with a cliffhanger so I'm really sorry. I do not have time to write more but I'll try my very best to upload another chapter by tomorrow or the day after. Also, everything in this chapter kinda revolves around Kagome… I actually didn't want to end this chapter on such a short note but I thought it would be better if I could post it first… hehe

Normal Pov

With Kagome

It has been five months now… it was about time she allowed herself to really heal. Time may be the factor to wash away feelings of love, but Kagome thought five months of idling and just wait for time's tidings could only do so much. It was only yesterday she came up with an initiative to really try to forget him. But now, she was starting to doubt her once 'brilliant' idea.

After all, it was her brilliant idea to surprise him on that fateful day and in return, what did she get? Smothering her doubts, Kagome's resolve further strengthened. She would not let that incident to inflict any more pain or emotional conflict anymore. She wasn't about to let her self-confidence slip. It was too much of a price she would have to pay if she did.

Bracing herself, Kagome looked at her reflection, watching her beautiful, and exquisitely unique sapphire orbs that hinted a fleck of silver, harden with resolve. She looked at her cosmetics and opted for a natural look.

Using her blue eyeliner, Kagome expertly maneuvered it with a quick brush to the left, leaving a faint lining of blue that faded at the corners of her eyes, giving her an innocently exotic look. After applying some faint blush across her cheeks, Kagome applied a thin layer of pink gloss on her lips. Happy with the results, Kagome started to rummage her closet, looking for a suitable outfit for her plans tonight.

Extracting a black little hot number that came to mid-thigh, Kagome hurriedly slipped it on. Giving herself a once-over in the mirror, she still felt something was lacking in her apparel. Then, a knowing grin flashed across her face, it's effect stunning though oblivious to the blue-eyed beauty. Almost violently jerking her drawer out of its socket, Kagome held out a pair of simple silver hoops triumphantly. Attaching the delicate accessories to her ear lobes, Kagome then slipped on a pair of leather boots that came slightly above the ankles before grabbing a midnight black purse and hurry out of her abode.

She prayed that in her haste to get there, doubts of her decision would not surface in the form of creeping tendrils and creep its way into her heart…

Seriously, her brilliant idea may turn out actually well, brilliant. Since now she was currently single and available, why not return to the dating scene? After all, if she managed to get herself a boyfriend, maybe he could aid her in the healing of her very much vulnerable and mortally injured soul. It could work after all. As the saying goes, why give up one tree if you could have a forest? Well, something along those lines anyway… though of course it may not actually apply, but sure out of the whole forest, there would be one or two out there that would be good for her right? Reassurance was definitely not her forte. But, she had to at least attempt, no matte how utterly feeble it was.

Jerking out of her reverie, Kagome parked her car a few lanes further from her destination. Now was absolutely not the time to hesitate… She had already come this far, after all, what harm could be done?

Straightening her shoulders in determination, Kagome walked towards the new pub ahead, exuding elegance that overrode all feelings of anxiousness and indecisiveness. If her memory did not fail her, this had got to be the pub that was the talk of the town. Those who went seemed to return with a speech somewhat similar to a litany about all the 'goodness' the pub brought. What exactly? That, much to her dismay, was what she failed to remember. But that couldn't be any important stuff anyway. Brushing her track of thoughts aside nonchantly, Kagome proceeded towards the pub, her mind filled only with encouraging thoughts with determination.

However, what Kagome did not know was that the 'unimportant' stuff she couldn't seem to recall, would prove to be very much vital at the very end… As it would also be the very root of a hectic whirlwind of events that would sweep her entirely off her feet…

A/N: Again, I'm very sorry for how brief this chapter is and it is really not well done in my opinion but well… anyway, I shall not preach anymore… Pls read and review!


	3. Here comes Inuyasha, Kouga, Hiten and Na...

Normal Pov

A somewhat philosophical point-

Flaring with life, people danced about, seemingly letting all their troubles and any coherent thoughts slip away with each intoxicating beat of the music. Colorful lights flashed and flickered, dancing and playing across faces of the pub's occupants. Really, a pub maybe was a tad too mellow to call it. It was like a cross between a disco and a pub. The oddity of it all seemed to attract partygoers like bees to honey. The place itself was split into two segments. People who favored a more sophisticated atmosphere occupied the upper level of the two-storey high pub. Dressed almost impeccably, the entire occupants of the second level were a stark contrast to the occupants of the first level. The stark contrast was made apparent by the glass walls on the second level that enabled all to see the very big difference as long as they took their very first step into the pub.

Who would come up with such a weird but intriguing design of a 'pub' many would ask. Well, for one, the owner of the pub must be someone sophisticated yet uninhibited whenever the situation calls for it. However, such was not to be.

The pub was apparently co-owned by two. Two individuals with personalities so different, you would wonder what exactly could actually bring about such a joint venture. Then again, maybe the term 'opposites attract' may actually apply to friendship.

The two owners went by the name Kouga and Naraku.

Kouga was a brazen man in his early twenties; loud and uncouth but with a decidedly good heart. Blessed with boyish good looks, his million-watt grin could send almost every girl swooning. The mischievous twinkle in his aquamarine eyes gave many females hope that just maybe they would see another kind of twinkle manifest hopefully, from pure unadulterated passion. Unknowingly, the beautiful Adonis crushed the hearts of many without so much of a word even. His rakish demeanor was very much perceptible from his confident gait. His gorgeous tan and long, wavy russet hair made girls sigh with envy and longing. Such happenings were the result of his arrogance, in addition to sometimes annoying traits like unyielding determination and occasionally, denseness. And such traits will remain unchanged when he first set his eyes on her…

Naraku conversely, was very much different. With slightly curling locks of midnight black hair, raven orbs tinted with a hint of predatory red, a firm nose, lips tempting as sin and pale porcelain complexion made him seem almost out of this world in a haunting fashion. Shrouded in a cloak of mystery, the man who was currently also in his mid-twenties looked older than his age. The hard planes on his face and his strong jaw seemed to be the only fact that distinguished him between an innocent, inexperienced individual and a scheming and somewhat devious personage. Naraku was the epitome of scheming itself, a flagrant violation of the word even. The only thing that separated him from looking untouchable was the sacrilegious gleam in his eyes that made him indistinguishable from god's child and hell's spawn. Those accounted for something to the love-struck females though. They thought him as the quintessence of uniqueness itself. Sometimes it's funny how people twist facts in a bid to attain a perfect view of what they want the object of their attention to be perceived. It was this thing that almost all humanity seemed to possess that aroused the interest of Naraku. From there, manipulation became a tactic he used expertly. However, all such thoughts of manipulation would soon to cease when he meets her…

Normal Pov

With Naraku-

It really couldn't have gotten any worse… though he should count himself lucky that the glass walls put up were sound proof. However, he could not ignore the annoying fact that the flashing lights were stirring the oncoming of a migraine. As promised, Kouga had managed to make the lights dance at every nook and cranny of the dance floor without destroying the atmosphere that was to be created upstairs. However, it seems today his senses seem to go on ultra-sensitive mode to his dismay. He could not figure out what was it that ignited the somewhat anxious churning in his gut and the fluttering of his heart in anticipation. However, now was not the time to be thinking if he wanted his migraine to end its insistent torture.

Massaging his temples, Naraku took a sip of the sweet concoction, hoping its sweetness would drive the bitterness of the migraine away. The futile attempt seemed to add to his agony. Slamming the delicate glassware on the table, ignoring that the contents in it has spilled over his mahogany desk ruining its perfection, Naraku marched out of his office towards the lavatory only to find something run smack into his chest.

With Kagome-

Not feeling up to dancing just yet, Kagome pondered about the oddity of the so-called pub while taking huge gulps of water to quench the sudden thirst ignited within her. What was it about this place that made her feel like this was some kind of turning point in her life? Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice she had taken more than ten cups of water. It was only when nature called did she realize it.

Washing her hands, Kagome exited the lavatory feeling up to dancing since it would be an effective way to drive those puzzling thoughts out of her mind. Oblivious to where she was going, she turned a corner and smacked right into a wall. Or what felt like a wall.

Dazed by the impact, Kagome could feel the gentle yet firm touch that was holding her steady. Recovering from the shock, Kagome looked up to find herself almost face to face with a sinfully gorgeous man.

With Naraku-

Staring into a pair of most exquisite sapphire eyes he had ever seen. It was then he knew that she was the one that somehow managed to make him feel antsy all night. In a trance-like state, Naraku realized that she would be the object of his desire; an obsession of sorts he would engage in future. Snapping out his somewhat delirious state, Naraku flashed the stunned female a slow and rather sensuous grin, trying to charm her. However, his efforts went unnoticed as the female seemed unaffected by it and flashed him a dazzling grin of her own with a cheery yet apologetic reply. How the tables have turned when Naraku found himself, charmed by the woman's innocence and sincerity that oozed from her grin. Reveling in the warmth she emitted, Naraku failed to realize the quizzical look she directed his way before she slipped away, out of his grasp. When he came to the realization that she had slipped without his knowing, expletives that could shame even the crudest person alive came exploding from his mouth.

Then, determination set in as he swept gracefully downstairs almost gliding even as he set about finding her in the sea of people.

With Kouga-

Irritated by the swarm of females that overwhelmed him momentarily, Kouga gave non-committal replies to whatever question they threw at him.

Once upon a time, such a scenario boosted his ego till it almost knew no bounds. However, as time went by, which was not even over a period of two weeks, Kouga grew tired of desperate promises from seemingly sex-deprived females and the incessant chattering of innocent adoring females. The only one that he used to bother paying attention to and sometimes fulfill his needs with went by the name of Ayame. But don't get him wrong, it was the no-strings attached policy with her and she was perfectly fine with it though occasionally she tried to convince him she was good for him, really good. But she soon learned that it was for her best of interest if she quit doing that.

Brushing aside his thoughts about his so-called lover of sorts, Kouga flashed the persistent females his famous million-watt grin taking full advantage it would daze them enough to let him escape. Grinning a triumphantly at his little victory, Kouga was about to head for the dance floor only to realize that almost all dancing ceased as a crowd had formed watching entranced at something or someone dancing. Though he could be rude and uncouth at times, it didn't mean that he would be rough and manhandle people to get his way through. As he gently nudged his way into the crowd, he was met with a most unforgettable sight that would be burned into his memory forever.

Normal Pov

3rd's person Pov-

In the midst of the dance floor, a creature akin to a goddess swayed her hips erotically to the haunting melody of the music, her stunning face plastered with a look of content and intense concentration, unaware of the sudden span of dancing area, the absence of sweaty bodies and the entranced crowd. The music then reached a crescendo and the graceful creature swept into a sensuous series of dance steps. Lifting both her hands into the air, she lightly ran her fingers through her tousled raven hair before tracing her generous figure with her hands, an unconscious gesture; suggestive in its innocence and sensuality. The music then mellowed into low haunting tones once more before reaching an end. The sexy female's movements came to a stop, much to the disappointment of all the aroused males and her eyes still remained close, reveling in the aftereffects of a slow, sensuous dance. Such a peaceful moment was however, shattered by a round of thunderous applause, numerous wolf-whistles and of course some booing by jealous, shallow women.

Her eyes flew open revealing startled gorgeous sapphire orbs to all as she stood, shocked into silence momentarily. Blushing, she murmured her thanks disregarding the many appreciative glances and the openly leering men and excused herself.

Unknown to Kagome, she had just became the obsession of four gorgeous males.

With Inuyasha-

Inuyasha was not a man easily attracted to any woman. On the other hand, he was very much the opposite. The only woman he ever got attracted to was Kikyo. He used to love her with all her heart. He still did, but the feelings had lessened considerably when he learned of her infidelity.

But, it was not every time he could meet a woman that looked almost like Kikyo and yet surpass Kikyou's beauty somehow.

That made Inuyasha happy that he decided to come to the wimpy wolf's den tonight to chill out. Grinning to himself, Inuyasha went in search for the Kikyo look-alike, hoping she would turn out to be better than Kikyo.

Not even thinking about the possibility whether this enchanting female would want to go on a date with him, the cocky male went in search for her, thinking confidently that no woman would say no to him; she was no exception.

After all, he was renown for his natural black hair that tinted with wisps of silver, his enchanting golden orbs and a brilliant physique that he took pride in.

With Hiten-

Women came to Hiten. He did not go to them. It may seem overly arrogant but that was what he was used to. When women started noticing his brilliant vivid red eyes that slanted upwards in a seducing fashion, the sharp angles of his face that gave him a handsome, rugged look and abs that were to die for, they started to flock to him wherever he went.

However, there were exceptions to be made. Especially when it came to the gorgeous and innocently sensuous woman that just caught his eyes…

With Kouga-

Kouga knew that the very moment he saw her, he wanted her. She was utterly gorgeous and unlike many women, she was not aware of her sensuality and had an air of innocence around her. Unconsciously issuing a warning and possessive growl at the surrounding men who were drooling at the beautiful goddess, he went searching for her.

With Naraku-

Gazing around contemplatively, Naraku assessed the crowd looking for his newly acquired competitors for the little raven-haired beauty. If such a sensual dance could even arouse him, Naraku believed other males witnessing the display would be too. However, most resumed to dancing after that, not intending to pursue the little female. That is, except for Kouga and two other males that followed after her with a determined gleam in their eyes.

Grinning fervently, he thought, 'Let the chasing begin…'

A/N: how's that! Good! I haven't got the time to proof read it so bear with my mistakes… I'm so sorry bout that but I got 4 tests next week! However, since it took me so much time to write this, I would want loads of REVIEWS! I won't update and won't start writing the next chapter until I get at least 8 reviews. Once again, I'm really sorry… but, I need reviews… heh…


	4. Kagome meets the gang!

A/N: Hey guys! I love all you reviewers! I'm gonna thank each and everyone of you if that's possible! But when I looked at the many reviews I've got! I realized you all won't want me to take any longer to update so I could reply to each and everyone one of you rite? So I decided I'll do that some other time and to repay all you reviewers! I did a quick update! YAY! Also, I'm tryin' to update faster on a single spark but the website is encountering lotsa problems recently so yeah.. hehe… (sheepish gin)

OH OH! By the way, this is a S/K fic… there would be some Nar/Kag, Kouga/Kag, Inu/Kag and Hiten/Kag too… don't worry! Sess won't be off the hook so easily! Now on with the fic!

Kagome's Pov

With Kagome-

Goodness… that was one of the MOST embarrassing moments in my life! This really was such a bad idea after all! I guess I'll just find some quiet place to sit…

It really is weird for a pub to have a quiet place to actually sit. But then again, this was no ordinary pub. Oh well, might as well enjoy it. It's not like I'm complaining. Looking around, I found the entire area empty. Maybe I could some here more often. I mean there's a dance floor where I can dance my heart out if I'm feeling happy, a place where I can actually get some work done (the 'sophisticated' 2nd level of the pub) and also a place to just sit back and relax. Mmm… it really isn't a wonder why this place is making money.

Normal Pov

With Kagome-

Sitting herself on the comfy velvety red armchair, Kagome crossed her legs; one over the other, revealing more tantalizing flesh; not knowing such an action would only further arouse the four deliciously gorgeous males heading her way. Her eyes fluttered shut as drowsiness started to set in; blissfully unaware of the four advancing her way.

With Inuyasha & Hiten-

Mesmerized by the sway of her hips, he followed after her, almost drooling all the way. Unconsciously, he had slowed down as he was in an almost lust-induced trance. It was only when she disappeared from his sight did he snapped out of his trance; eyes scanning the surrounding area frantically, in hopes of sighting the petite female once more. Admonishing himself for his severe lack of concentration, he swerved around, smacking straight into Hiten.

Irritated by the sudden interruption in his search for the sapphire-eyed beauty, he let out an irritated growl.

During normal circumstances, Hiten would have flashed a smile of arrogance that served to infuriate Inuyasha further. The resultant was either an all-out brawl or the snapping at each other's head. However, it seemed Hiten was too busy searching for something, or maybe someone to be bothered.

Shooting Inuyasha an 'I-can't-be-bothered-with-you-now' glare, Hiten stood on his toes, trying to peer over the unrelenting crowd of females that suddenly flocked over to him and to Inuyasha as well; much to their utmost despair.

Then, the eager pair of eyes by the two males sighted a flash of the delicious female. A realization snapped in each of them as they realized they were both after the same female. Tension seemed to build up with each passing moment as both males tried to glare each other down. Intimidation may have been their forte, but it apparently ceased to work when it is used on either of them.

Coming to a decision that neither was going to back down, both bolted through the crowd at an alarming burst of speed; in a midst to reach their desired female before either did.

(And while Inuyasha and Hiten are running to reach Kagome, something similar brews between Naraku and Kouga)

With Naraku & Kouga-

A maelstrom of emotions was raging in Kouga- none nearing positive. Letting out an almost animalistic growl, Kouga could almost feel his imaginary hackles rise. What possessed him to even have a joint venture with this… this… debauched male (A/N: of course he's not debauched though… hehe… we can't have Naraku sexually corrupted can we? Muse: Actually, we can… crazed author: oh shut up…), was something he could never fathom and had long since given up trying to figure it out. However, it was situations like now that made him want to rip out the head of the smirking, smug male.

'Kouga, Kouga, Kouga… so you have taken a liking to the' pauses and glance at the slumbering female from his vintage point 'delicious female over there' Naraku gestured towards her direction, a gleam in his eyes.

'I wonder how you will take it if she preferred me… to the likes of you.' Flashing the irate male a grin that seemed to add to his annoyance, Naraku turned and hightailed out and towards the female, leaving the annoyed Kouga stunned by the sudden turn of events.

Realizing that Naraku had a head start, Kouga swiftly sprinted in the direction where the scheming male took off to, seething with anger.

3rd person's Pov-

Skidding to a stop, all four males stared at each other.

Inuyasha, Kouga and Hiten stunned by the amount of competition for the voluptuous female. Naraku on the other hand, was silently accessing his opponents.

Glares directed at one another, a hovering cloud that brewed trouble seemed to surface out of nowhere. Flashes of imaginary lightning could almost be seen. The tension seemed to rise with every passing moment, none wishing to relent to each other's glares. As the tension seemed to border on the lines of danger, a delicate mewling of a yawn was heard.

The tension dissipated in a split of a second and all four heads turned to face the source of the sound.

Kagome shifted in her sleep, causing her dress to ride up in a teasing fashion and one of the little shoulder straps to slide a centimeter off. With a contented smile on her face, she slumbered, unconsciously mesmerizing the hell out of the four aroused males.

What was it about this female that could arouse them just like that; even when she was just slumbering eluded them.

They continued to stare, all sorts of thoughts about the female. Mostly erotic thoughts were definitely a correct assumption as all were wearing a dazed and lustful expression on their faces.

Their trance was then ruthlessly disrupted when Kagome started to stir. With a cat-like yawn, Kagome rubbed her eyes sleepily only to find four sets of eyes staring at her.

'Wha… who are you people?' the lilt of her melodious voice seemed to only further increase the intensity of their stares.

Tugging at the hem of her dress self-consciously, she stared back at them.

The moment seemed to last forever. The intensity of their stares never faltered irritating the hell out of Kagome. Placing her hands at her hips, Kagome started yelling.

'Since you won't stop staring, I'm leaving you bunch of… IMBECILES!'

Positively frustrated by now, Kagome swiftly turn on her heels, prepared to leave until a she felt a hand on her wrist.

'Eh?' She uttered, coming face to face with a grinning Kouga.

'Feisty aren't you? All the better… You really have gorgeous eyes you know… and…' Kouga paused as his gaze shifted to her luscious pink lips. Looking back into her eyes, he flashed his famous million-watt grin at her, absolutely confident he could charm the pants off the woman.

Trying charm me into his bed isn't he…. Well well well, won't he just be surprised… Kagome thought cynically.

'Why… Thank you very much Mr.? Kagome replied, a gleam in her eyes.

'Kouga… Call me Kouga'. Kouga answered happily, totally misinterpreting the gleam in her eyes.

'Kouga… Nice name. You're the how should I put it… the playboy type? Why isn't that just peachy… why don't YOU find some other woman to charm the pants off? I'm sure there is plenty out there don't you think? Flashing Kouga a triumphant grin, Kagome stalked off only to hear an animalistic like growls from behind.

Turning around once more, she was about to snap at Kouga. That was until she noticed that the growls were from the three other males behind. Curiosity aroused, she stared at them, tilting her head unconsciously.

'What are you people doing? Who are you people?' Kagome sounded absolutely baffled.

They all replied in unison which came out sounding like a bunch of mispronounced words.

'What? Could you all repeat that? One at a time please…' Kagome asked again.

Naraku stepped out first, looking the embodiment of elegance.

'I go by the name Naraku. I believe I have made your lovely acquaintance just now Ms.? Naraku bowed, kissing the back of Kagome's hand in a polite gesture, lingering at his position with an inquiring look in his eyes.

'Oh… My name's Kagome' Kagome dazzled him with a smile, taking an instant liking to Naraku, seeing him as a friend already.

Slightly dazed, Naraku took a step back. Hiten seeing this as an opportunity, went up to Kagome and brought her delicate hands to his lips too, brushing a kiss across it. Holding her hand slightly longer than necessary, Hiten introduced himself.

'And my name's Hiten. I noticed you on the dance floor just now. My my… What a beautiful performance I must say.' Kagome blushed at Hiten's teasing tone.

Before Kagome could say anything more, Inuyasha nudged Hiten aside.

'Feh… Don't bother about him. Name's Inuyasha. I like you. You wanna go out tomorrow? I know a great place to chill' Inuyasha asked, a confident look in his eyes.

Geez… Talk about forward Thought Kagome and the others.

'No thank you Inuyasha. I believed I just met you? I think you can go hang out with… Kouga over there. You both would get along very well I'm sure.' With a tone bordering on sarcasm, Kagome gave Inuyasha a bored look before leaving to exit the room.

'By the way, nice to meet all of you! Bye!' and then, the door slammed shut, leaving all four males stunned.

'Did she just reject my advances? Did she just reject ALL of us!' Kouga said incredulously.

'I believe so… Kouga' Naraku said, shooting Kouga an amused look.

'My… that is some woman… I believe I'll ask her out. Now, where is her number… Wait, I didn't get her number!' Hiten exclaimed.

All four heads snapped in his direction, realizing that they may not ever get a chance to see that beautiful Kagome again.

Naraku rushed out of the door, followed by the trio of arguing males-each blaming the other. Sprinting across the pub, they vaguely say a flash of Kagome's form and raced towards her. When they finally came within a distance enough to catch sight of her, they found her being harassed by an intimidating male.

A/N: I think I'll just end it here… hehe… I hope winter-sama and silver-sama finds a new hosting site soon… oh ya… read and review! I need bout 10 reviews for this chapter? Think you guys are up to it? Hehe…

I would like to thank: EVERYBODY who REVIEWED! I love you guys! Don't forget to read and review for this chapter too! I'll try to update soon! Ja for now!


	5. reunion!

A/N: I just finished my exams! Yay! Hehe… sorry for the long wait! I'm really really sorry! Anyway, here goes:

''-speech

-thoughts

Recap from last chapter:

My… that is some woman… I believe I'll ask her out. Now, where is her number… Wait, I didn't get her number!' Hiten exclaimed.

All four heads snapped in his direction, realizing that they may not ever get a chance to see that beautiful Kagome again.

Naraku rushed out of the door, followed by the trio of arguing males-each blaming the other. Sprinting across the pub, they vaguely say a flash of Kagome's form and raced towards her. When they finally came within a distance; enough to catch sight of her, they found her being harassed by an intimidating male… Or so it seems.

Chapter 5

Normal Pov

With Sesshomaru-

'Farewell Sesshomaru'.

Two simple words that were filled with such agony and finality had haunted him since the day she left. Ironic as it is, he only came to a startling realization that he actually loved her when she had gone. Regret was apparent; a foreign emotion that never visited him until now. The little tendrils of guilt and regret had wormed their way into his heart and seemed to deem it their responsibility to permanently reside there until he atoned for his sins. The anguished look on her face she threw his way; eyes glimmering with unshed tears, betrayal and unrequited love, was unconsciously imprinted in his mind. It wasn't as if he hadn't tried to banish the heart-wrenching image from his mind. On the contrary, he busied himself with work as much as he could and then take comfort in the resultant of his hard work. But somehow, the fates seemed to be persistent in prolonging his suffering by flashing haunting images of the blue-eyed beauty even in his dreams.

Knowing it was futile to deny the fact that he didn't need her; Sesshomaru had started searching for her whereabouts. It wasn't even remotely hard to find her in fact. His pride and unerringly huge ego was preventing him from actually finding her. Even if he did, he was afraid that he would say the wrong things that would not help him in his dilemma at all. But what he wouldn't give just to feel the luscious body of her pressed against him; her beguiling eyes gazing at him with such love that even Aphrodite would be ashamed.

Frowning in annoyance at where his track of thoughts were heading to, Sesshomaru schooled his face back into the stoic façade and buried himself in his work, unconsciously deciding that he would look her up today…

In the Evening-

Snapping the folder shut, Sesshomaru slid it back neatly into place and leaned back against his leather upholstered chair- painting the perfect picture of elegance even with the frown on his face. He was at a loss.

What would he say when he saw her for the first time in five months? Would he be able to persuade her to come back to him in the end? What if he failed?

Sesshomaru was an individual with so much self confidence that he never doubted himself. This would be the twentieth or so times he did since she left. He thought she made him vulnerable when she was there. Now he realized his stupidity for thinking that. Without her, he knew what vulnerable truly felt like; a ruthless kick in the butt.

But now, was the time to put all his self doubts to ease and let the good old self confidence return. He would need it to pull this off; to win her back.

Getting up abruptly from his seat, he snatched his jacket hanging on the hook by the door and strode his way to his car; inwardly praying to all the gods above to give him another chance at the happiness he so carelessly threw away….

With Kagome-

Humming happily, Kagome walked towards the exit of the pub. She had made four gorgeous acquaintances though the other two were too much of jerk material, so much like Sess… NO! She would NOT think of him. She was supposed to FORGET about him and all the grief his 'lordliness', as quoted by Jaken, 'bestowed' upon her.

Scowling at his arrogant image that surfaced suddenly in her mind, she vowed to herself that the next time she sees him… he would be expecting a good thrashing down.

And the later events that would ensue would ensure that her recent vow was to be carried out sooner than she thought.

With Sesshomaru-

Sesshomaru hoped that Jaken had gotten the place right or else he would not ensure the toad-like man's well-being.

So Kagome was sighted to have gone into this pub Sesshomaru pondered while double-checking the address to make sure he had got to the right place. Ironically, the icy look on his face was exactly the opposite of what he was currently feeling inside. His heart thumped against his ribcage in nervous anticipation. He swore he could almost hear the thunderous sound of the life giving organ and his ribs making violent contact. It had been an estimate of two hours that he had been sitting inside his gleaming silver Porsche and Kagome had still yet to appear. Two hours of anticipation and nervousness would drive one hysterical but thankfully, his iron-clad control had slipped back into its rightful place. However, even one with such control was nearing the edge of hysteria though there were no visible indications on his face except for the nervous glint in his eyes which was a rarity itself.

It was then he spotted her.

He cursed his stupidity again as only a fool would let go of one so beautiful inside-out. Once upon a time, he dismissed the thought of her being a lovely visage with a heart and soul of a goddess. But now, he found himself welcoming such thoughts back, agreeing with a rare burst of enthusiasm.

She was clad in a sexy little black number that passersby either stopped to look or glance her way in the corner of their eyes. However, she seemed to be unaware of them. No matter, they were insignificant. She may be oblivious to them but when he made his presence known, she would hear him out. That much was certain.

With Kagome-

Satisfied with her vow, Kagome resumed humming. Since that quaint pub could lift her spirits, she decided it would be her regular hangout in the near future. Of course she would ask Sango and Miroku out too when she did that. After all, they were the two that helped her through hard times. They were her best friends and she was proud to be the one who brought the two lovers together, not to mention their antics were highly entertaining.

She giggled as she pictured a red-faced Sango beating a lecherous Miroku while he threw her innocent, pleading looks that seemed to simmer her down; until he slipped hand to her rear once more that is. Grinning happily, she was about to extract her cell phone from her mini handbag to spring up her famous weird calls on the funny couple until she felt a hand resting on her right shoulder blade.

She was about to turn around when a pair of hands cupped over her eyes.

'Guess who?' a deep husky voice whispered into her ear.

(A/N: were you thinking that it was Sesshomaru? WELL! It's not! Hehe…)

Kagome's heart thundered in her ribcage upon hearing that voice. Carefully removing the calloused pair of hands from her eyes, Kagome turned around. Her eyes twinkled with happiness as she saw him.

'BANKOTSU! WHEN did YOU come BACK! Oh my GOD! I'm not dreaming am I!' Kagome exclaimed in a fit of happiness and blushed when she realized she had attracted many weird stares her way.

'Kagome! You're still as kawaii as ever eh kaijuu?' Bankotsu laughed as he crushed her to him and swung her around with ease.

Unbeknownst to the two reunited best friends, there were five pairs of eyes burning with jealousy staring at them.

With Sesshomaru-

Who the heck is HE! WHAT in seven hells is he doing with MY Kagome! Clenching his fist tight, Sesshomaru was trying his damnedest to not scream at the joyous pair. He wanted to be the one swinging a laughing Kagome around. He wanted to be the one to crush her into his embrace. He wanted to be the one she was laughing with!

Taking deep claming breaths, Sesshomaru reassured himself that Kagome would not have gotten over him so easily, that Kagome still loved him. He was about to walk over to her when he saw four males making their way towards her fast. Though he wanted to stop them and ask them what they wanted with Kagome, it was best that he calmed down first.

Sesshomaru may have thought that was a wise decision but in actuality, he would soon learn that it was not. Conversely, what the four males would do later on would only serve to feed his jealousy and anger.

With Inuyasha, Kouga, Hiten, Naraku-

'Who the FUCK is that?' Inuyasha gritted out, eyes glittering with jealousy and something akin to hatred.

Like him, Kouga, Hiten and even Naraku eyed the scene with fire ignited in their eyes. Not the passionate kind, mind you. Ok, maybe it was passionate. But it was a passion of unerring jealousy and very strong dislike towards a certain oblivious male that held their desired woman in his god damn arms.

The four infatuated males were seemingly not out of their previously lust-induced state of mind or were just simply blind to even deduce that Kagome was being harassed by the 'son-of-a-bitch'- as quoted from Inuyasha.

Pissed, they went marching towards the couple; with the exception of Naraku walking in a tense gait, their thoughts surprisingly on the same track that went something along the lines of 'the bastard is going to die a thousand deaths or a horrible death, or an utterly gruesome death'. Well, you get the message. Their intent was also very much apparent with the look on their faces. For once, they were in sync- it was thought impossible but now; as circumstances deem it, it was apparently not.

With the oblivious rejoicing pair-

'Oh Bank! I missed you so much! But, let's leave the celebration of your return for tomorrow please… I'm really tired… All the excitement today is finally taking its toll.' Kagome whined 'it'll just be like old times ne! You'll just have to carry me back!' she exclaimed in momentary exuberance.

'Haha… Sure twit. To think I thought you've already grown up. But I guess I was wrong.' Bankotsu grinned mischievously at her and quickly swept her into his arms bridal style. Kagome snuggled close, basking in the warmth of his masculine body, sighing wistfully. Just as she was about to drift off to sleep, she heard a familiar voice shouting 'PUT HER DOWN YOU IDIOT! I SAID PUT HER DOWN YOU HEAR ME!'

Startled, Bankotsu turned around and saw four apparently irate males marching his way. Quirking his eyebrows at the utter weirdness of the situation, he waited for the four patiently as he smoothed the hair out of Kagome's eyes.

'Bank, what the yawn hell is going on' Kagome murmured while rubbing her eyes tiredly.

Smiling, Bankotsu said 'well, we'd just have to wait and see ne twirp?'

Bankotsu looked up and found himself, staring at the four irate males. Flashing them an amused smile, he shifted Kagome and placed her head into the crook of his neck.

'Well, what may I do for you sirs?' Bankotsu grinned, blatantly showing his amusement.

'The very…' before Hiten could continue, Inuyasha interrupted rudely.

'You could start by putting Kagome down!' Inuyasha shouted, rousing Kagome from her light slumber.

'Bank, what the HELL is happening! You can put me down now.' Kagome bit out, all grouchy and frustrated from having roused from her sleep.

Bankotsu gently set Kagome down, though he still held her small hand in his own large calloused one. Kagome stared at the four incredulously.

'Weren't you the four at the pub just now? What are you all doing here?'

'Well, we saw HIM' Kouga pointed at Bankotsu accusingly 'harassing you! So we came over! Don't worry, you're safe now!' Hiten interjected, pulling her into his arms.

This gesture did not go unnoticed by the rest of them. Kouga pulled Kagome out of Hiten's arm screaming along the lines of 'don't touch my woman', which ignited Inuyasha's fury causing him to extract Kagome from Kouga's embrace and into his. Naraku was no exception when it came to claiming rights over this woman. He snatched Kagome from Inuyasha's arms proclaiming that he saw her first.

The once amused Bankotsu was scowling like no tomorrow. Well, Kagome may have thought him as just a best friend, but his crush on her had simply slammed back into place the moment he saw her. Thus, was a cause for him to reach out towards her, wanting to get her out of reach from the four males, which had ostensibly taken an obvious interest in her. Just as he was about to fulfill his task, a tall silver haired man stopped him.

With Sesshomaru-

Who do they think they are! Trying to claim this Sesshomaru's woman as their very own! They are courting their own downfall! This Sesshomaru would see to that and NO ONE would take his woman from him!

With the very last of his raging thoughts, Sesshomaru marched over to the group of males that were getting their filthy hands all over HIS Kagome (A/N: THAT is an exaggeration.. but hey! This IS a pissed of Sesshomaru!). Clenching his fists till his knuckles turned a deathly white, Sesshomaru walked towards them. His calmed demeanor may have fooled the passer-bys (who were looking at him as if he were a god--" the females that is.) but he was as sure as hell that he was not going to fool the bunch of idiots engaging in a useless quarrel over HIS woman.

With the entire group-

Bankotsu swerved his head violently to the right; the action ruffling his midnight black mane. A man, a few inches taller than him, was spotting a deadly glare in his golden eyes. Bankotsu was not easily intimidated but this man intimidated him alright. With the silver locks and features so utterly flawless, he looked like the very quintessence of an avenging angel.

However, before his thoughts could trail any further, he was jerked violently to the realms of reality by a cold, commanding voice that chilled him not to the very bone but definitely to a justifiable depth.

'You imbeciles would do well to keep your hands off this Sesshomaru's woman or I can assure you that the day after, you would all be living in streets.'

Message received and understood. But a cumulative anger also resulted. Sesshomaru's speech was obviously not propitious to the situation. However, just as angry retorts and profanities; that would shame even the crudest person alive was about to come flying out of the mouths of the ireful males, Kagome intervened.

'Why you arrogant son of a bitch! Who gave you the rights to claim me! If my memory served me well, you divorced me you frost-bitten jerk! And I accepted the divorce with due course seeing as how you insulted me and humiliated me! Well, your lordliness, I do not know what is your intent and where that asinine conversation you made is heading but I do know that whatever happens here is between me and them and not you! This is utterly absurd! The next thing I know, you'd be trying to mollycoddle me with gifts! Now get the hell out of my sight!' Kagome seethed in indignation.

Unbeknownst to her, though she was looking like the devil's incarnate with her rant of righteous anger, she not only intimidated the other five males but also successfully; though unconsciously, aroused them. To them, she looked dangerous and erotic. The new appealing image with the air of innocence and unparalleled beauty in its own due she possessed proved to be a fatal combination indeed.

A/N: I know I know. This is short but I'm far too tired to write anymore… heh… I'm sorry! Anyway, pls read and review! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!


End file.
